<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wing Incident by Lonelygrl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012078">The Wing Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91'>Lonelygrl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Does Not, Bucky likes Boiled Cabbage, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rhodey is done with both of them, Sam likes spicy wings, bucky is a dork, but lovely trash, sam does not, sam is a dork, this is just trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Sam have an interesting relationship, after a battle Sam takes Bucky to get wings and sets into motion something that will change his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wing Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/samueltwilson/gifts">samueltwilson</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is was inspired by my friend Sunsetslowdance who basically helped me come up with the whole “What would happen if Sam got bucky to eat really spicy wings” and this was born.  Also in the story they call Sam Captain... just because he has the shield and because Steve gave it to him. </p>
<p>This takes place about 4 years after endgame.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as the dust had cleared Sam glanced over to his right to see Bucky softly pushing through the array of fallen goons. It was another Hydra base down and as Sam slid the shield into its holder he turned his full attention to the super-soldier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… kicking Hydra’s ass is getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> old.” Bucky said after he was close enough to not have to yell. “Like I’d at least like a challenge every on-“ Sam slapped a hand over the brunette’s mouth before he could finish his thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you say it! Don’t do it” Bucky flared his nostrils as he glared Sam down. “No. Bad Bucky. We don’t jinx shit. Not on my watch.” Suddenly Sam felt a tongue slip in between his fingers, right where his gloves ended. “You’re still doing this? That hasn’t worked since Slovakia” Sam said dully as Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Fine but you get to handle the bullshit if there’s some cyborg on the way out.” Walking towards the door Sam didn’t bother looking to see if Bucky was following, he knew he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I didn’t bite, you know how kicking ass makes me hungry.” Rolling his eyes again Sam sent Redwing ahead to ensure their safety. Even without the complete thought their luck was shit and he really didn’t want to deal with any surprises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kicking ass makes you horny it makes me hungry.” Bucky stared at him as they walked before sticking his tongue out at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does not” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does too” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does not!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky you’re over a 100 years old act like it!”  Bucky huffed and steeled his jaw, not missing the look of satisfaction that crossed Sam’s face. Just before the two walked out from the bunker Bucky pushed Sam against the wall, crashing his lips into Sam’s. Sam smirked into the kiss as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hands with his own.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Mr. Rhodey sir? Captain Falcon man and scary metal arm dude are making out again.” Sam’s eyes filled with mirth as he felt Bucky pull away.  Glancing over the super-soldier’s shoulder he saw Spider-man standing awkwardly, Hawkeye’s arm slung over his shoulders for support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously Wilson? Barnes? Do I have to separate the two of you? Again?” Rhodey’s voice sounded only mildly annoyed over the comms and Sam pecked Bucky’s lips once more before gently pushing him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least he waited until after the fight” Sam called to the kid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… this time.” Clint muttered.  Ignoring the two Sam grabbed Bucky’s metal hand before walking into the sun.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Bucky said into the comms, causing everyone to hush. It wasn’t often that Bucky talked to people he didn’t have to, it wasn’t that he was rude, he just didn’t trust many people. “You should be lucky” He continued “We could still be trying to kill each other.”  Hearing a round of groans through the comms Sam couldn’t help but nudge Bucky’s shoulder with his own. The super-soldier smirked and nudged him back, their hands never separating all the way to the plane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> As they fell into their seats Sam glanced over, “I told you you were the horny one. I’m thinking wings for dinner? When we get back to New York. Have you tried them yet?” Bucky stared blankly for a moment before shaking his head. “I know it’s on our list but I don’t think so… What exactly are wings?”  Sam shook his head as he pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heaven.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mission had only taken them to a remote part of northern Alaska and it wasn’t long before the Quinjet was dropping them off in upstate New York. Taking off on their bikes it was only a few hours before the two Avengers were back in the city.  Motioning for Bucky to follow Sam led the pair to his favorite wing joint. Pulling off his helmet he waited for Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, this place is amazing you can order pretty much whatever sauce you want, but I’d probably start with something mild like Honey BBQ or something.” Bucky looked at the menu and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s like on the bottom, what do you get?” Sam smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The x-tra hot buffalo” he replied easily. “But I would start mild we can always come back and try them again if you like ‘em.”  Bucky nodded and ordered twenty before turning back to Sam for his order, gloved hand already reaching into his back pocket for his card. When Sam repeated his order to the cashier Bucky handed over his card winking at his boyfriend. They’d been together for almost two years at this point. Four since Sam had been handed the shield. The public that cared about the Avengers anymore knew that Sam and Bucky were together, but gone were the days when seeing a superhero was unique. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When their order was ready the two made their way to a table sitting down and dividing their food Sam looked around. “Shit forgot the celery. I’ll be back don’t touch my food.” He said seriously as he pointed to Bucky. Rolling his eyes Bucky waited till Sam’s back was turned before taking a boneless wing and stuffing it all into his mouth in one bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain was instantaneous as Bucky felt his taste buds melting off his tongue. Bringing a hand to his mouth Bucky tried to chew quickly, feeling his face heat up. By the time Sam had come back the super-soldier’s face was sweating and he was trying not to cough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ate one of my wings didn’t you?” Sam said with a smirk. “I warned you Buck.” Bucky glared at his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… hate… you” He managed to get out between breaths. Sam just laughed and handed him over his water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too” Grabbing one of the wings he took a bite chewing happily. After Bucky had settled down and felt like he could eat his own food Sam looked over. “Now what have we learned?” He said cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely insane?” Sam frowned at him. “That boiled cabbage is better than that garbage.” Sam put down his napkin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You take that back.” Bucky shook his head as a small smile slipped onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——————-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed as he walked into his and Bucky’s apartment. Rhodey had been driving him mad today sending him all across the city. He’d been so busy that he hadn’t even had a chance to see Bucky all day. “Buck?” Sam called as he kicked his boots off and tossed his sunglasses and keys on the little table by the door.  Not hearing his boyfriend he furrowed his brow, senses on edge. “Bucky?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In here!” He called from the kitchen. Sam let the tension from the day ease out of his shoulders as he walked towards his boyfriend. Pushing open the kitchen door he frowned when he saw the little table for two all set up with a tablecloth, candles, and the smell of… cabbage? Dread slowly filled his face as Bucky’s smile grew.  “I made us Haluski… We used to have it all the time back in the day” Sam looked at the table setting trying to rack his brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this payback from the wing incident?” Sam asked, causing Bucky to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought I’d forget that? I couldn’t taste anything for days! At least I know this won’t make you cry tears of pain.” Sam chuckled softly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, hands travelling down to rest on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… maybe cry from boredom though.” Sighing dramatically, Bucky slid his flesh hand into his back pocket, relaxed Sam’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A guy cooks for his man, sets the table to propose and you make fun of the cookin’” Bucky slipped casually as he looked into Sam’s eyes. “What’s a guy gotta do?” Sam rolled his eyes leaning in for another kiss before freezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Bucky smiled, clearly impressed his plan was working out as he pulled his hand from his back pocket and held out a metal ring that Sam was sure would fit him perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this ring has a little bit of a backstory.” Bucky said staring down at it fondly. “Rhodey managed to get a small piece from the prototype of your wing…” Sam frowned before understanding flashed on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the wing you ripped off me when you were a brainwashed assassin trying to kill me?” Bucky smirked looking up at Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I have picked the other one?”  Looking down at the ring Sam smiled at it softly. It was definitely not the best day in his life, but it wasn’t the worst either. They took down S.H.I.E.L.D.  And Sam got Bucky…. Eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was around then when we met, and… I wanted you to have a piece of that with you.” Sam stared down at the ring for a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that seriously how you’re going to propose? Cabbage and cavity inducing thoughtfulness?” Bucky shrugged playing with the ring in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather have me propose in front of everyone? Where they’ll all want to see the ring and congratulate you loudly And hover, or would you rather see their face when they notice the ring in the middle of team dinner tomorrow?” Sam threw his head back in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say doll? Make an honest man out of me?”  Sam looked at the ring before rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seven Months Later</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smirked as he walked into the ops center geared up and ready to go. Looking over he noticed Thor and Spider-man all prepping for drop off. Turning to his left Rhodey and Carol were going over some final mission details chatting easily with each other. It’d been a few months since he’d worked with all of them and it felt good to be back. “On your right.” His husband’s voice whispered beside him. “Secure on 7” Bucky called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy Winter Soldier. Sergeant Barnes, welcome back”  Hill replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Sergeant Wilson-Barnes ma’am” Rhodey glanced up at him with a knowing look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Secure on 7” Sam said just a moment later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy Falcon. It’s good to have you back Captain Wilson.” Sam stuck his tongue out at Bucky who rolled his eyes and returned the gesture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you ma’am. It’s actually Captain Wilson-Barnes ma’am.” Sam tried not to laugh as Clint groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell... now there’s two of them.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>